


Sub Switchers

by Slasher and Perv (SSDSnape)



Series: Consensual Love [8]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Bareback Sex, Cock Rings, Consensual Rape, Cum Swallowing, Deep Throating, Dry Penetration, Justin is 17/18, Large Cock!Brian, Large Cock!Justin, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sloppy Holes, Spanking, Vocal!Brian, Vocal!Justin, brutal sex, pleasure-pain, role play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/Slasher%20and%20Perv
Summary: Brian and Justin both love to top and bottom. And to spice up their relationship.





	Sub Switchers

As soon as they returned to the Loft after a night of pleasure at Babylon, Brian manhandled Justin through the door, slid it shut and locked it before continuing to haul the boy across the room in into his bedroom. He couldn't believe they way Sunshine had acted in Babylon tonight! Especially to him! So here they were back at the Loft, so that he Brian to give his Twink some much needed discipline.  
As soon as they were in the bedroom, Brian stripped his boy of all his clothes including his sexy briefs and hauled Justin over his knee, after sitting down on the side of the bed, where he began to give his boy the spanking of his young life. 

 

At first Justin moaned and whimpered at the feeling of the sharp firm swats, that Brian was reigning down upon his upturned perfect ass. But as the swats got faster, firmer and harder Justin's sexy sounds turned into pleading sobs. Soon Brian's hand got too sore and so moved on paddling his boy's sexy red tanned ass with a solid wooden paddle he had removed from the side table. Ten min turned passed and Justin's ass got steadily redder and redder. Only when Justin's broken sobs began did Brian stop the spanking. 

 

He threw aside the paddle and ran his fingers over the burning bruised cheeks and up and down the cleft, pausing briefly to ram his middle finger into his sobbing and panting boy's tight, dry hole. Justin cried out at the dry entry of his Master's digit, and tried to push back onto it, but he was slapped hard from his trouble. But he wanted that pain, needed it like a drug. He was so hard and horny - even after the brutal spanking, Justin quickly began begging.  
"Fuck me, Master!"  
"Not yet." Brian replied, as he ordered his boy to stand.  
As couple of minutes went by and soon Justin was lying on the bed, getting deep throated. 

 

"FUCK MASTER!" Justin wailed, as he lay on his back, in the middle of their bed, his wrists bound tightly to the head rail with bondage rope. His legs were bent double over his upper body, his ankles were also bound tight and kept in place by two taught lengths of bondage rope, attached to the head rail. Brian was deep throating him! He could feel the tight constriction of Brian's throat muscles around his large hard length. Justin wanted to cum to badly, but the cock ring he wore prevented that.  
He whimpered and mewled when after a few minutes of pleasurable torture Brian pulled his mouth off. Justin's cock glistened with spit as it flexed in the cool air now encompassing it. 

 

Brain sat back on his heels and simply looked down at his delectable boy, all bound, achingly hard and leaking pre-cum and his ass still flaming red, with his tight little, smooth and hairless hole winking at him in the dim light. He loved looking at his boy when he was like this, all open and exposed. Brian's predatorial feral gaze stilled on the one place he hadn't touched yet. His mewling boy's tight twink hole.  
Brian loved rough fucking Justin's ass, slamming in dry and pounding deeply into it hard and fast, nailing and annihilating the boy's prostate with brutal harsh thrusts making Justin scream with wanton need, to beg and plead him to allow Justin to cum with his Master still buried deep inside him, not stopping the brutal heat until Brian had flooded his boy's tight heat in boiling hot cum. Then pulling out, sitting back and watching as that same cum oozed and leaked out of his boy's gaping, well used and abused hole - making it look sloppy. 

 

With a low guttural growl Brian sat up on his knees, shuffled forward into position, took hold of Justin's hips in a bruising grip and slammed his thick, dry and bare cock bollocks deep into his whimpering boy's tight, dry twink hole. Justin's upper body arched up off the bed, as he screamed at being taken so brutally hard and dry. The pain of feeling as though he was being torn in half was unbelievable... and yet highly arousing. He choked and broke into tears. Brian smiled softy and he leant forward and with one hand wiped the tears away, before getting back into position and pulling his hips back.  
"FUCK!!!" Justin wailed, as Brian quickly set up viciously brutal hard, fast and deep pace. "MASTER!!!"  
"Why are you getting this punishment fuck, Sunshine?" Brian growled dangerously, as he continued the assault on his boy's ass. 

 

"B-Because I went into the b-backroom o-of Babylon!" Justin cried. "FUCK! HARDER, MASTER!"  
"I (harsh thrust in) told you! (rough pull out) to never (harsh thrust back in) to go in there!" Brian said angrily, as he ploughed deeper still into his sobbing boy. God Justin's tight ass was just devine.  
"MASTER PLEASE!" Justin moaned. "PLEASE! I NEED TO-- TO CUM!"  
Brian moved his dark hazel eyes from Justin's cute teary face, down his body to fix onto the boy's cock. It was purple and leaking something fierce.  
"You'll cum when I allow you to!" Brian replied, and continued to fuck his freshly sobbing twink's hole into next week, loving the feel on Justin working his tight internal muscles around his pounding meat. 

 

He could feel the start of his orgasm, the dull churning, turn into tighten, then his heavy bollocks beginning to draw upward getting ready to fire.  
After a few more minutes of harsh fucking Brian growled out the order.  
"Cum!"  
Justin wailed at the command and then shrieked as his sweet face contorted and his cock pulsed and throbbed without being touched. Brian groaned as he felt his boy's tight internal walls clamp down on his impaling shaft, gripping it tightly in a vice-like grip, milking his Master as he threw his sweaty head back and came hard.  
"FUUUUUUUCK MASTER!"  
Great wads of thick pearly white ropes flew out of Justin's piss slit and sprayed over the boy's chest, neck and face. 

 

Brian couldn't hold off any longer, he turned up the power of his thrusts to full speed and growled out his completion, flooding his boy's tight dry hole with his own thick hot load. He continued thrusting harshly into he boy until he had unloaded every last drop, before he fell forwards between Justin's shaky legs, his cock still buried deep inside his twink's ass, and kissed Justin hard.  
After a second or two Brian pulled himself up again, pulled his cock roughly out of his whimpering boy, sat back and waited.  
There it was, his cum flood oozing out of his wonderful boy's broken in, wrecked and gaping ass hole. 

 

Not wanting all of it leaking out, Brian quickly grabbed hold of a large black butt plug (Justin's favourite) and rammed it deeply into his boy's wrecked ass. Justin cried out, but thanked his Master for giving him what he needed.  
Later after Brian had cleaned up, released Sunshine from his bonds and helped relieve the boy's arching muscles with a massage and a good throat fucking, found Justin cured up next to his Master in bed, the large plug still buried deep in his ass, nuzzling Brian's neck while they slept.


End file.
